La Llave de Cristal
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: El rostro de todos los magos en FT era digno de ser captado, de entre todas las miradas atónitas destacaba una en particular, y era precisamente la de un mago con cabello rosado. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y dejo de respirar al ver a la pequeña rubia —Es hija de la princesa—Dijo Virgo Rompiendo el silencio.
1. Introduccion

**La llave de Cristal**

**.**

**.**

**_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima._  
**

* * *

_Todos los presentes sin encontraban sin habla, Mira había dejado caer los vasos que estaba limpiando, Erza había tirado la cuchara con la que comía su pastel, una Juvia embarazada se sentó de golpe en una silla, temiendo no poder permanecer en pie...e incluso Elfman dejo la palabra "Hombre" a medias. _

_El rostro de todos los magos en Fairy Tail era digna de ser captada en una pintura. De entre todas las miradas atónitas destacaba una en particular, y era precisamente la de un Dragon Slayer con cabello rosado. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y su respiración se corto momentáneamente. _

_Siendo el objeto de atención de todos, una pequeña niña rubia de no más de cinco años se escondía detrás del espíritu estelar, Leo. Junto a ellos se encontraba una sirvienta de cabello morado. _

___—¿Qué significa esto? __—Hablo el maestro Makarov, siendo en ese momento el único capaz de hablar. _  


_____Ambos espíritus intercambiaron miradas entre si, mientras que la pequeña rubia se aferraba aun más a la pierna de Loki._

_______—Todos __—Anuncio Loki__—Ella es Lucy y ella..._

_____________—Es la hija de la princesa__—Termino la oración Virgo. _

_______________Por unos momentos el gremio estuvo en un silencio absoluto mientras todos los miembros asimilaban las palabras dichas. Es la hija de la princesa había dicho Virgo, y lo único que venía a la mente de todos era el trágico final que había tenido su adorada amiga Lucy Heartfilia._

_________________—¡Expliquense! __—Grito Erza volviendo en si. Titania se levanto bruscamente del banquillo donde se encontraba haciendo que este se volcara hacia atrás. _

___________________Loki se inclino para cargar a la pequeña rubia, de sus inocentes ojos achocolatodos amenazaban con brotar lagrimas. Una vez la pequeña estuvo en brazos del espíritu escondió su rostro en su cuello. _

_____________________—No llores ahora Lulu-chan, __—Susurro Leo a la pequeña rubia__—_ ¿No estabas emocionada por este momento?

_____________________Natsu seguía en shock, frente a él se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia con los ojos color chocolate, "Lucy" había dicho Loki que era su nombre. La niña temblaba asustada refugiada en los brazos de quien alguna vez pretendió a su maga estelar.  
_

_______________________—¡Hablen! __—Grito Titania__—Lucy murió____________________________ hace un año, ¡Y es más que obvio que esa niña tiene mucho más que eso! ademas..ella...no pudo dar a luz antes de..._

_____________________________—Si tan solo calmaran podríamos explicar todo. __—Hablo Virgo serena. _

_______________________________El Dragneel continuaba observando a la pequeña Lucy, el espíritu del león se percato de ello, y se acerco con la niña en sus brazos. Natsu retrocedido un paso al ver que Loki se acercaba cada vez más, y con el esa pequeña rubia. _

_________________________________—Natsu__—Dijo Leo enfrentando cara a cara a Salamander__—Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarla...ella es tu hija, y lo sabes. _

_______________________________Lucy levanto la mirada, y observo a Natsu con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas, los espíritus le habían contado grandes historias sobre su padre y su madre...y gracias a ellos sabia que ambos eran increíbles._

_______________________________Loki estaba dispuesto a entregar a la pequeña rubia a los brazos de su padre e incluso ella se estiro un poco dando a entender que ella también deseaba eso. Natsu apretó los puños y cerro los ojos con fuerza: No, no estaba listo. Dio media vuelta y prácticamente huyo del gremio._

* * *

_______________________________**Minna, ¡Hola!...Bliis se reporta con este nuevo fanfic, ultimamente mi Musa anda de buen humor, y eso me encanta:D**  
_

_______________________________**Quiero avisarles que esto no cuenta como capitulo, ya que solo lo escribi como una introduccion a la historia (es por eso que esta escrito en **__itálica)_. El proximo si es el Capitulo 1, asi que tengan paciencia. Aunque a como anda mi inspiracion en menos de tres dias (espero) tendré publicado el primer capitulo. 

_______________________________**Si les gusto la introduccion haganmelo **________________________________**saber por un Review, ademas tambien me gustaria leer sus teorias sobre **________________________________**como se desarrollara la historia, se que es muy pronto para eso, pero es precisamente esa la razon por **________________________________**la que les pregunto, así empiezan a imaginar antes de que se revele todo poco a poco en **________________________________**el transcurso **________________________________**de la historia.**_

**_______________________________Mientras tanto les dejo estas dudas:_**

**_______________________________¿Que ocurrio con Lucy? ¿Porque la pequeña Lucy tiene cuatro años ________________________________si su madre murio hace apenas uno? Ademas, ¿Porque estaba con los espíritus estelares?_**

_______________________________**Para saber eso y mucho más, los invito a seguir este fanfic: La Llave de Cristal.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Lulu

_**La Llave de Cristal**_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Lulu**_

_Frase del día: _

_**Si lloras por haber perdido el sol **_

_**las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas.**_

* * *

—¡Lulu-_chan_! —Gritaba Lissana emocionada mientras buscaba a la pequeña rubia. La gran parte de las chicas del gremio la buscaban, es decir, la pobre oji-marron, en la primera semana que llevaba en el gremio habia sido perseguida por todas las mujeres del gremio con la idea de ayudarla a _adaptarse _a Fairy Tail mas facilmente. apesar de todos sus intentos, lo unico que lograban las magas era asustar más a la hija de Natsu.

—¡Lulu-_chan_! —Coreaba Juvia a Lissana. —Vamos, sal, Juvia quiere jugar.

Leo y Virgo habian partido apenas dos días despues de su llegada. Ambos espiritus encajaban con el gremio como si pasaran todos los días en el, ademas ayudaban a la pequeña Lucy a sentirse más comoda, y no estar rodeada solamente por desconocidos. Durante ese tiempo, todos pudieron notar que Loki en ningun momenton la llamo por su nombre, por todos los medios el espiritu evitaba dirigirse a ella como _Lucy, _siempre que le hablaba era algo asi como..._  
_

_¡Lulu-chan no bebas lo que te de Cana!_

_¡Lu-chan no se te ocurra desnudarte!_

_¡Lulu-chan alejate de ese pastel de fresa!_

Siempre la llamaba _Lulu _o simplemente _Lu _pero nunca Lucy, la unica vez que lo habian escuchado referirse a ella como Lucy, fue cuando la presento ante el gremio. Nada más.

Los espiritus de su fallecida amiga les indicaron sobre las actitudes de Lulu, y tambien explicicaron la duda que rondaba por la mente de todos los presentes.

_**Flashback**_

_Desde que los espíritus habían revelado ante el gremio el hecho de que la pequeña rubia que llevaban con ellos era la hija de Salamander y su fallecida amiga, multiples dudas asaltaron su cabeza, todos habian presenciado como la tragedia en la que se habia visto envuelta el gremio habia acabado con la vida de la joven maga estelar, sobraba decir que la rubia no habia podido dar a luz..._

—_Cuando Lucy...es decir, el día que fuimos atacados—Inicio su relato Loki—El Rey de los Espiritus fue capaz de salvar a una de ellas abriendo una puerta que la llevaria al mundo estelar.  
_

_—¿Eso quiere decir que esta con vida? —Interrumpio Happy esperanzado.  
_

_Leo y Virgo negaron con la cabeza. _

_—Dejame terminar —Pidio el lider de las doce puertas—Desde un principio la puerta era para salvar a Lucy, sin embargo, solo ella podria ser salvada, la pequeña vida que cargaba con ella desapareceria..._

_—El espiritu de la princesa —Continuo Virgo—Se aferraba en salvar a su hija. La magia estelar se basa en los lazos, no importa de que clase sean. Al negarse a perder a su bebé, la princesa cedio la puerta al alma de su hija, salvando la vida de Lu-Sama y perdiendo la suya. _

_El Maestro Makarov se encontraba sobre la barra con las manos tras la espalda procesando lo que los espiritus habian dicho. Su explicacion aclaraba la razon de que la hija de Salamander estuviera con vida...pero eso no les aclaraba el porque de su edad aparente. Sabian que en el mundo de los espiritus estelares el flujo del tiempo era diferente, pero segun la informacion que tenian, de ser ese el motivo Lulu debia ser mucho mas pequeña, despues de todo, un día en el mundo estelar era equivalente a tres meses en Earthland, entonces ¿No debia Lulu aparentar mucho menos de un mes? Mientras más dudas aclaraban...más dudas surgian. _

_Juvia estaba conmovida y era abrazada por su esposo. Ella podía entender a Lucy, porque ella sabia lo que era el amor de una madre, Juvia era capaz de dar mas que su vida solo para que su bebe viviera, y estaba segura que lo haria con todo gusto, todo por su bebé, el bebé de Gray-sama y ella. _

_—Dejando eso aclarado —Hablo Erza con un nudo en la garganta, por escuchar la parte faltante en la historia de la muerte de su amiga y compañera de equipo, la historia habia removido un dolor que no se apaciguaba con nada. —Sabemos como fluye el tiempo en su mundo, y aun si fuera similar al nuestro, ¿Porque ella se ve de una edad tan avanzada? _

_La pequeña rubia, que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido oculta en el cuello del espiritu del leon, alzo el rostro y observo a los ojos a Titania. Sabía quien era ella, Erza Scarlet, la maga mas fuerte de Fairy Tail. _

_—Su crecimiento es incierto. —Dijo Loki frotando la espalda de Lulu. _

_—¿Incierto? —Pregunto Gray confundido. _

_—No lo sabemos con exactitud —Continuo el espiritu del Leon —Pero en promedio, ella crece en tres meses lo que un niño normal crece en un año. _

_—Sin embargo —Esta vez fue Virgo quien tomo la palabra—El mes pasado ella crecio dos centimetros de altura y sus facciones maduraron medio año más, segun Crux._

_Todo Fairy Tail, se encontraba en silencio, en un solo día habian descubierto que su amiga Lucy Heartfilia habia dado su vida por su bebe, y que ahora la hija de la maga celestial se encontraba acompañada de Virgo y Loki, ademas con un crecimiento acelarado. ¡Vaya día normal! _

___—Juvia quiere saber la razon para el crecimiento acelerado. ¿Es por el mundo espiritual? _

___Virgo y Loki intercambiaron un par de miradas, ni siquiera ellos estaban muy seguros del motivo. _

_____—Yo se porque__—Se escucho por el gremio una voz clara, pero con el inconfundible tono de una niña pequeño, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron sobre la rubia en brazos del espiritu. __—El abuelo bigotes, dijo que mi crecimiento rapido es porque nací en el mundo de los espiritus, pero como mami y papi son magos de Earthland, mi sentido del tiempo se altero, así que no se puede saber como crecere. Al principio me dijo que yo crecia en tres meses lo que deveria crecer en un año. Pero tambien, el señor Crux me dijo que el mes que acaba de pasar creci más de lo que debia. _

_________El gremio quedo quieto unos segundos para despues ser rodeado por un aura **Moe!*** la voz de Lulu se habia escuchado clara y formal, algo extraño para una niña de su edad, y aun asi no perdia el tono agudo que hacia que todas las chicas __—y chicos__—del gremio rodearan a la pequeña Dragneel con miradas de corazon ante tando deroche de ternura por parte de una personita. _

_____________**Fin del Flashback.**  
_

* * *

Una pequeña rubia se encontraba oculta bajo una de las tantas mesas del gremio. Desde su escondite podia ver a algunos miembros, estaban Juvia, Lissana e incluso Erza quienes no dejaban de buscarla para jugar con ella, se encontraban juntas. En una mesa no muy lejos pudo ver a Macao y Wakaba mirando a Mirajane...en la mesa bajo la cual se ocultaba, un aburrido Laxus miraba la situacion del gremio.

La pequeña lo observo durante unos segundos y despues pregunto:

—¿Ustedes es Laxus, verdad? —El dragon slayer la miro y asintio levemente. —Me agrada.

Y sin más siguio oculta de las magas que la buscaban, dejando a un confundido Laxus por su repentino comentario.

Lulu siguio observando a los miembros del gremio y al ver a Mira, el estomago de Lulu reclamo alimento, con cautela salio de su escondite y se dirigio a la barra. A muy poco de llegar Erza la cargo en sus brazos y acarcio su mejilla con la de ella.

_—_¡Erza-_san_! _—_Grito asustada ante el repentino agarre. La pequeña rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque de pronto se vio envuelta por otros brazos...

_—_¡Juvia-_san_! _—_Grito esta vez Lulu.

_—_¡_Onee-sama*_! _—_Reclamo la maga de agua_—_ Lulu-_chan_, debes llamar a Juvia _Onee-sama._

_—_S-Sí, _Onee-sama —_Corrigio Lulu.

_—_¡Espera! —Reclamo Erza. —Yo tambien sere tu_ Onee-sama  
_

Sin previo aviso el estomago de Lulu gruño de nuevo interrumpiendo la pelea de "_Hermanas mayores" _ambas magas se miraron y rieron, entonces llevaron a la pequeña rubia a la barra para que pudiera comer la deliciosa comida de Mirajane.

Desde la otra esquina del gremio un malhumorado Dragon Slayer observaba una escena que a sus ojos era molesta. Erza, Juvia y Lissana mimaban a la niña mientras comia el Curry que Mira habia preparado para ella. De alguna forma le desagradaba esa niña, la pequeña compartia todo con Lucy, _su _Lucy.

Tenía el nombre de _ella_

El cabello de _ella_

La risa de _ella_

_..._y lo más importante, la pequeña tenía la misma mirada que _ella. _

Ver a su propia hija era un martirio para el, era como una mini copia de Lucy que le recordaba constantemente la ausencia de su amada rubia.

* * *

—Mira-_san_ —Llamo Lulu a la mesera albina.

—¿Que ocurre Lulu-_chan_? —Pregunto Mira acercandose a la Dragneel rubia.

—¿Porque papá siempre esta solo? —Pregunto algo triste la pequeña.

Mira coloco un dedo sobre el menton, desde la llegada de Lulu, Natsu no habia cruzado palabra con ella.

—Lulu-_chan _¿Porque no vas y le haces compañia?

La pequeña trago duro, tenía miedo de acercarse a él, sabia que la rechazaria en cuanto estuviera cerca. No le gustaba ser rechazada, le dolia. Era una niña sensible, aunque Leo dijera que lo fuerte y valiente que era, ella sabia que era fragil.

Con algo de vacilacion, Lulu tomo el plato de Curry y bajo del banquillo. Lentamente cruzo el gremio hasta llegar al otro extremo, al llegar frente a Natsu, lo unico que pudo hacer es sentarse frente a él. Ninguno dijo nada, Lu se centro en terminar su comida. Una vez el plato estuvo limpio, el incomodo silencio la invadio.

Sin saber que más decir, la pequeña rubia dijo:

—L-Lamento molestarlo. —Entonces se bajo con la mirada gacha de regreso a la barra.

Natsu se dio una bofetada mental, él no deseba ser asi con su hija, sabia perfectamente que ella no tenia la culpa de nada, ella queria acercarse, y Natsu lo sabia perfectamente, pero algo muy dentro de su ser temia que si se relacionaba con ella terminaria desapareciendo, al igual que todo lo que el amaba... Igneel, Lissana, Lucy...y si perdia a Lulu, definitivamente no lo soportaria.

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Salamander al sentir la mirada de un par de _Hermanas mayores _enojadas. Destras de él Juvia y Erza lo miraban con un brillo macabro en los ojos por herir los sentimientos de su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Cuando el sol se iba escondiendo, los ojos de una pequeña rubia reflejaban cansancio...y otra disputa se había desatado en el gremio...¿Con quien dormiria Lulu esa noche?

—¡Se ira conmigo! —Gritaba Levy chocando frentes con Juvia.

—¡Lulu-_chan _durmio con Levy-_san _ayer! —Reclamo la maga de agua.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Lulu-_chan _durmio contigo ayer! —Dijo la McGarden.

_Despues de horas de discucion Mira habia sugerido que Lulu durmiera en casa de su padre__... Y ahora Lulu se encontraba caminando con Happy entre sus brazos al lado de un pelirosado._

* * *

_**Adeltanto del proximo capitulo:**_

_—¡Tu no me quieres! —Grito una pequeña rubia. —¡Leo es mi papá, yo quiero a Leo! _

_Natsu se quedo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con los puños cerrados y la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo. Las palabras de su hija lograron atravesarlo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"No se donde estoy" pensaba la Dragneel. _

_—¡Oh vaya, que linda rubia! —Hablo un hombre a su espalda._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_—¡No! ¡Suelteme, porfavor! ¡Papá!_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_—...Esa llave—murmuro asombrado —Esta brillando..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Moe: **Se utiliza para referirse a chicas jóvenes que son inocentes, dulces y adorables. De aquellas que tiene cara de "yo-no-fui", regularmente porque ellas no fueron._

_**Onee-sama:**Hermana mayor._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**_¡Hola! Me reporto para compartir con ustedes el capitulo 1 de este fic, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus bellos Reviews, me motivan. Lo siento, tarde más de lo que pensaba, de hecho ya tenia casi listo el capitulo, pero...¿Adivinen que? Antes de poder guardarlo, la temible pantalla azul hizo aparicion D: Y yo no habia guardado el cap T^T me frustree demaciadoo..._**

**_..emm...quisiera decirles más, pero estoy muriendo de sueño y tampoco quiero aburrirlos...Ah~ hoy tuve un feo examen de Matematicas (malditas inmaduras¬¬ ¡Resuelvan sus propios problemas!) asi que estoy agotada :c _**

**_PD: Perdonen las faltas de ortografia, de verdad lo siento u.u_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿No me quieres?

_**La Llave de Cristal**_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2: ¿No me quieres?**_

_Frase del día:_

_**Cada noche lloro pensando en ti **_

_**desde que me dejaste**__** en esta oscura soledad.**_

* * *

Lulu caminaba en silecio junto a Natsu con Happy en brazos. Esa noche la pequeña rubia dormiria en casa de su padre, se sentía emocionada y asustada a la vez. Desde su llegada al gremio no habia escuchado la voz de su padre, y apesar de ser una niña sabia que eso era una mala señal.

Antes de salir del gremio muchas magas se opusieron firmemente al hecho de que la pobre Lulu durmiera en el desastre que era la casa del peli rosado y su amigo alado. Mirajane les explico que lo mejor para Lucy, y tambien para Natsu era pasar tiempo juntos...y ya que Salamander parecia ignorar a la niña en el gremio, la unica forma para que hablaran y se entendieran era que Natsu cuidara de ella, despues de todo él era su padre.

Lo que nadie en el gremio sospechaba es que el trio no se dirigia a la casa dentro del espeso bosque que tenian Natsu y Happy, no, ellos iban al que antes fue el departamento de Lucy, el cual, Natsu habia estado pagando secretamente el alquiler. Ya que no importa como estuvieran las cosas, se sabia de sobra que ese departamento no era solo de Lucy, y es que desde siempre Natsu estuvo invadiendo el departamento de la rubia y fue solo cuestion de tiempo despues de que formalizaran su relacion para que Natsu se mudara _Oficialmente _al departamento de la rubia. Aunque claro, el gremio ignoraba este hecho y asumian que el Dragneel continuaba invadiendo el departamento de la maga celestial.

—_Nee _Lulu —Llamo Happy a la niña. _  
_

—¿Qué pasa Happy? —Respondio Lulu al Exceed.

—¿Qué clase de magia usas?—Pregunto el gato azul curioso.

Natsu observo de reojo a Lucy, al igual que su amigo alado, el tambien tenia curiosidad por saber la clase de magia que usaba la niña, si es que tenia alguna, claro.

—Pues, —Medito Lulu—Supongo que la magia estelar. Pero, no tengo llaves, aunque los espiritus que pertenecian a mamá fueron transferidos a mi. Todos ellos me protegen...ademas, el abuelo Bigotes dijo que cuando fuera más grande podria tener las llaves que antes eran de mamá

El Dragon Slayer presiono los puños, otra cosa más que tenia de _ella. _Tampoco es que le sorprendiera, en cuanto vio a Loki y Virgo llegar con ella, supo que ambos estaban dispuestos a protegerla, ¿Y quien no? aunque no lo admtiria en voz alta, Lulu derrochaba ternura, y cualquiera que la conociese no podria evitar sentir el deseo de protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Al llegar al conocido departamento, fiel a su incurable costumbre Natsu salto hasta la ventana que en muy pocas aveces habia estado cerrada. Happy tomo a Lulu y juntos volaron hasta la ventana, al entrar lo primero que Lulu atino a decir fue:

—Las puertas existen por una razon —Dijo la pequeña al gato alado con las mejillas infladas.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente, ¿En que no eran identicas Lulu y Lucy? Aun asi, no podia evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la miraba. La pequeña rubia que estaba a su cuidado habia jugado con Happy durante un rato, Natsu estaba tranquilo hasta cierto punto ya que, Mira habia dicho que Lulu ya habia tomado su cena, así que lo más probable es que llegara directo a la cama.

Dicho y hecho, cuando el Dragon Slayer dejo de escuchar los ruidos de los juegos de Happy y Lulu, fue en busca de la pequeña, ¿Cual fue su sorpresa? la Dragneel estaba dormida en el sofa con Happy entre sus brazos. Una duda asalto la mente del mago de fuego ¿Llevarla o dejarla dormir ahi? Sabia que el sillon no era muy comodo, por lo tanto descarto la segunda opcion. Ademas...nadie estaba mirando ¡Y era absurdo avergonzarse por cargar a su propia hija! Siendo esa su respuesta, con cuidado Natsu tomo a Lulu en sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama. Antes de poder separarse por completo, una pequeña mano lo sujeto del brazo...el Dragon Slayer observo a la dueña de esa fina y blanca mano mientras que esta solo profirio un apenas audible _'Gracias' _Para acomodarse y quedar profundamente dormida.

El hijo de Igneel quedo paralizado por un tiempo, su tacto habia sido tan calido que en ese instante quiso abrazarla, contuvo ese impulso —_Raro en el_— y se sento en la orilla de la cama, se recosto ligeramente y observo dormir a la pequeña rubia. _Mi hija _penso el Dragneel, para despues corregirse a si mismo _No, nuestro hija, Lucy. _

Natsu coloco el antebrazo sobre sus ojos. ¿Porque no podia acercarse plenamente a Lulu? Hacia apenas un año no podia esperar por verla, incluso habia fantaseado con que su descendencia acabaria con la de Gray, y que seria de las personas más fuertes de Fairy Tail. ¿Acaso era porque Lulu era chica? No, definitivamente el no era la clase de personas que discriminan por el sexo. En poco tiempo, él tambien se sumergio al mundo de los sueños.

_—No lo entiendo…—Susurro una Lucy embarazada — ¿Por qué nos quieren a nosotros? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

_La reciente Dragneel apretó los puños con rabia, ¿Acaso no podía ser feliz con su familia? Siempre algún peligro tenía que asecharlos, amaba Fairy Tail y no arrepentía haberse unido al gremio que siempre admiro. Pero ahora que también la vida de su futuro bebe estaba en peligro su cuerpo estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia. Ella quería hacer algo para detener todo eso._

_—Los protegeré Lucy —Prometió Natsu. —Ustedes son mi familia y nadie se mete con mi familia… Además, recuerda que nuestro hijo tiene que ser el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail y aplastar a los hijos del pervertido de Gray._

_Una explosión llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes de inmediato se pusieron en pose de defensa. Todos esperaron atentos a que el enemigo dieran el primer golpe. Levy corrió al lado de su amiga, mientras Natsu encendía sus puños, Loki apretaba sus nudillos y prepara su Regulus, Gray preparaba su Ice Make: Cannon, Juvia estaba vigilante, Erza re-equipaba, Mirajane activaba un Satan Soul más poderoso y Lucy…Lucy se aferraba fuertemente a la pequeña peli azul._

_—No se metan en esto Fairy Tail __—Susurro un encapuchado antes de lanzar su ataque, ataque que iba dirigido a la rubia de ojos chocolate. _

_____—¡LUCY! __—Grito Natsu al ver la trayectoria. _

_________—¡NATSUU! __—Fue el grito que rompio en mil pedazos el alma del asesino de dragones._

El hijo de Igneel desperto sobresaltado, _ese sueño otra vez _Pensó Natsu, giro su vista hacia la ventana y pudo ver como el reciente sol marcaba el inicio de una nueva mañana "_Otra mañana sin Lucy" _

_—_¿Papá? —Llamo Lulu mientras se sentaba en la cama. La unica respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada por parte de Salamander desde la cocina. —¿Donde esta Happy?

—¡Aye! Despertaste Lulu —Entro volando el minino por la ventana.

—Si, buenos días. —Respondio con la pequeña aun adormilada.

—Erza me dio esta ropa para que te cambiaras. —Dijo el exceed azul.

La pequeña se estiro una vez, y depues respondio.

—Gracias —con una sonrisa.

Happy continuo hablando con Lulu, tambien le dio a Natsu las indicaciones, o más especifico...las_ ordenes_ de Erza. Tenía que asegurarse de que Lucy no saliera de casa sin haberse duchado y cambiado antes.

La Dragneel menor ya estaba dentro del agua, aunque le habia costado horrores soportar el agua helada, la pequeña se mordio la lengua y no se quejo, no molestaria a su padre. Se puso el vestido azul que Titania habia enviado especialmente para ella con unas bonitas medias de rayas. Erza tambien habia enviado unos comodos zapatos color cafe.

Una vez fuera, cepillo su cabello y se contemplo en el espejo, ¿De verdad ella era tan parecida a su madre como todo el mundo decía? ¿Por eso su papá no la queria?

Lulu solto un suspiro triste, camino hasta la puerta donde Natsu y Happy la esperaban. El gato incluso elogio el atuendo de la pequeña. Desde que habia salido del baño, Lu dudaba entre preguntar directo a su padre sobre su mamá, tenia miedo que se enfadara y la ignorara aun más...la Dragneel se paro frente a su padre con las manos tras su espalda. En vez de preguntar lo que tanto deseaba, Lulu prefirio pedir a Natsu que respondiera lo que tanto la tendria inquieta.

—_Nee _Papá —Susurro tan inaudible que incluso a Natsu fue dificil entender —¿Tu no me quieres?

La pequeña no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Natsu hizo ademan de seguir caminando pero el olor a agua salada lo detuvo. Lulu tomo aire y dejo salir lo que la atormentaba desde que habia tenido contacto con su padre...

—¡Tu no me quieres! —Grito la pequeña rubia.—¡Leo es mi papá, yo quiero a Leo!

Natsu se quedo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con los puños cerrados y la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo. Las palabras de su hija lograron atravesarlo, sabia que él mismo habia logrado que su propia hija llegara a esa conclusion, pero el escucharlo de esos labios tan puros e inocentes le habia dolido más que cualquier ataque recibido antes.

Lulu corrio en direccion opuesta a Natsu mientras con su brazo limpiaba las lagrimas que salian sin intencion alguna de detenerse. Ella solo queria seguir corriendo lejos de su padre, queria llegar a Fairy Tail. La rubia paro en seco y observo a su alrededor _"No se donde estoy" _Pensaba la Dragneel. Ahora sabia lo mal que habia estado correr sin conocer la ciudad, ahora el sentimiento que albergo su pecho ante el _Rechazo _de su padre era ocupado por otro: El miedo. Nunca habia estado sola, siempre los espiritus la rodeaban y mimaban, en Fairy Tail era igual. Así que ella no era capaz de resolver problemas por si misma, ¿Que haria en ese momento ella sola? No podia contar con Loki o Virgo, antes de partir ambos habian dicho que realizarian una investigacion durante algunas semanas, cuando ella pregunto para que, ninguno respondio. En un punto muy profundo de su ser, tenia esperanza de que su padre la salvara.

—¡Oh vaya, que linda rubia! —Hablo un hombre a su espalda.

Lulu se giro asustada, en cuanto vio la enorme figura del hombre que estaba frente a ella no fue capaz de reprimir el escalofrio que le recorrio el cuerpo. Loki y Virgo le habian advertido que en el mundo donde vivia su padre habia muchas personas malas, y que siempre debia estar atenta.

El hombre, quien tenia la marca de un gremio en el cuello, tomo a Lulu tal costal de papas sobre sus hombros.

—¡No! ¡Suelteme, por favor! ¡Papá! —Chillaba y pataleaba la Dragneel. _  
_

El hombre, cuyo fuerte no era la paciencia coloco una mano sobre la nuca de la asustada niña y con un hechizo la mando a domir. Durante el trayecto no hizo más que saborear las ganancias que le traeria esa "_Mercancia" _

* * *

Natsu caminaba siguiendo el rastro de Lulu, si bien, sus palabras le habia dolido, tampoco la dejaria vagar por Magnolia, mucho menos sabiendo el gran numero de gremios oscuros que abundaba ultimamente.

Al llegar al centro, los ojos de Salamander se abrieron ante la sorpresa de encontar el olor de Lulu y un desconocido mezclados. De inmediato su mente penso lo peor, y una paranoia que no sentia desde que habia perdido a Lucy se apodero de él.

—¡Happy! —Llamo el Dragon Slayer a su amigo con alas.

—¡Aye Sir! —Respondio el gato entendiendo lo que Natsu queria decir. Extendio sus alas y llevo a su amigo por los aires como lo hacia un año atras.

El mago de cabello rosa indicaba a Happy por donde ir, ambos llegar a lo que parecia ser una taberna, Natsu no tenia duda, Lulu estaba ahi, y el definitvamente mataria al bastardo que se atrevio a meterla a ese lugar.

Siguiendo su olfato, el caza dragones llego a lo que parecia ser el sotano, dos magos con marcas de un gremio que no lograba identificar vigilaban la entrada, como si de un tesoro se tratase. Natsu pudo sentir el olor de Lulu en ese lugar junto al de otras niñaspequeñas.

El Dragneel encendio sus puños, y en poco tiempo todos los magos dentro de la taberna estaban contra él, sabia que el podia acabar facilmente con todos dentro, confiaba demaciado en si mismo, pero nada garantizaba que alguno escapara con algunas niñas.

—Happy —Hablo el peli rosa —¡Ve al gremio, y avísales a Gray y Erza donde estamos!

El Exceed azul volo usando _Max Speed _en direccion al gremio.

En poco tiempo, un mago desnudo y una maga de armadura invadieron el lugar tambien. Claro que el "_Rescate" _abarco mucha más destruccion que solo la taberna. Cuando termiaron con los magos, fueron a ver a las asustadas niñas. Los tres magos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que habia más de cuarenta niñas en ese lugar, todas se veian en malas condiciones. De entre los escombros Titania y el Fullbuster observaron a Natsu cargando a una sucia y asustada Lulu. Entonces, la mente de Erza se torno asesina.

—Natsu —Dijo la Scarlet con voz de ultratumbra—Cuando Happy dijo que estaba salvando a unas pobre niñas de un gremio oscuro...jamas, _jamas _imagine que Lulu-_chan _se encontrara incluida.

La Scarlet estaba apunto de dirigir sus espadas al Dragneel cuando la voz de su hermanita la hizo volver.

—Erza-_nee, _no es culpa de papá, yo fui muy, muy descuidada y me encontro ese señor. _  
_

En los ojos de Erza se posaron un par de corazones, la maga de armadura conocida conocida como "Titania" habia caido ante el encanto de una niña.

Gray camino al lado de Natsu quien observaba como la Scarlet mimaba a la niña. Por su mirada, el mago de hielo intuyo que no estaba prestando atencion a la escena que se desarrollaba entre Erza y Lulu.

—¡Ey, _Cerebro de lava! —_Llamo la atencion de Salamander el Fulllbuster —¿Ocurrio algo ahi dentro?

Natsu se quedo pensativo antes de contestar

_**Flashback**_

_Natsu busco entre el grupo de niñas que se encontraban escondidas, podia ver melenas de todos colores y ninguna era la que buscaba; negras, marrones, azules, anaranjadas, purpuras...y justo en un rincon pudo ver la melena rubia que tanto buscaba. Corrio hacia ella intentando no lastimar a las otras niñas, ninguna parecia mayor a diez años. _

_—¡Lucy! —Grito Natsu para atraer la atencion de su hija. La pequeña lo miro y en sus ojos no tardaron en aparecer las lagrimas._

_—¡Papá! —Lo llamo estirando los brazos. Natsu la recibio sin vacilar. Dejo que sus fosas nasales se llenaran del hermoso olor de Lulu, ese olor que representaba su vida, ese olor que le decia que ella estaba viva. _

_—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Natsu observando cada parte del cuerpo de la pequeña. La niña asintio en respuesta con una sonrisa. —¿Entonces porque lloras? _

_—Porque papá vino por mi. —Y ante esas palabras Natsu abrazo a la pequeña de los ojos chocolate. _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—No mucho —Respondio el Dragneel con una sonrisa.

Gray se encongio de hombros y fue donde Erza para ver si Lulu se encontraba completamente bien. En poco tiempo la armada real hizo aparicion, y prometio encargarse de regresar a las niñas a sus hogares. Tambien, aseguraron que enviarian al maestro los cargos por las propiedades que destruyeron cuando estaban peleando contra los magos

* * *

—Aww ¿Entonces estas bien Lulu-_chan__? —_Preguntaba Juvia mientras compartia un abrazo posesivo con Erza. La mayoria del gremio rodeaba a la pequeña niña de ojos chocolate preguntandole por su bienestar.

En una de las tantas mesas del gremio, Laxus observaba entre aburrido y aliviado el grupo que rodeaba a Lulu, si bien por un momento se asusto cuando vio a la pequeña cargada por Natsu y sucia presentio lo peor.

Desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver como algo resaltaba del cuello de Lulu _¿Un dije? _Penso Laxus, Despues de verlo mejor se retracto _No, es una llave ¿De cristal? _Laxus tuvo una extraña sensacion, ver esa llave no era algo especial, tampoco merecia su atencion, o eso penso hasta que...

—...Esa llave—murmuro asombrado —Esta brillando...

Lulu se percato de la mirada de Laxus, y colocando su dedo indice sobre el labio le indico que guardara el secreto. Laxus observo con algo de desconfianza a la pequeña rubia, pero eso no evito que le dedicara un asentimiento de cabeza...ya tendria oportunidad de preguntarle.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! BliisAruasi (Anteriormente DarkBliisLady) Reportandose con el capitulo 2 de este fanfic. ¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Les gusto? ¡Lo hice con un humor excelente! ¡Me fue genial en los examenes! :'D Asi que espero que fuera de su agrado. **_

_**Este capitulo lo escribi justo despues de tener una pequeña discucion con mi hermano ¡El apoya el LoLu! (Loki x Lucy) D: Mientras que mi corazon es 100% fiel al NaLu. Asi que le mostre todas las escenas NaLu que encontre (que fueron muchas más que las LoLu que el encontro xD) y casi pude convencerlo de que el NaLu es invencible **_**lml **

**...Y es por eso que el buen humor que traia antes de discutir con el aumento al doble:3**

_**Como se dieron cuenta, ya aparecio "La llave de Cristal" O.O las cosas se pondran buenas. **_

_**lalalala Como estoy de muy buen humor contestare sus Reviews aqui mismo ¡Yeiii!:DD**_

**Alex Darklight:**_** ¡Lo siento! pero Leo tiene que estar cerca de Lulu-chan para que Natsu reaccione más rapido, aunque en este capitulo hubo un acercamiento entre los dos :3 ...Y sip, tengo pensado que Laxus sea algo asi como "un hermano mayor" para la niña, en cuanto a lo de Laxus x Cana O.O no lo habia pensado, pero si te hace sentir mejor tratare de poner algunos momentos de esta pareja, ¡No prometo nada! xD no conozco mucho sobre ellos dos como pareja asi que no se si me salga Jaja. Cuidate y no dejes de leer este fanfic por favor :3**_

**MalfoyBlackdagger Girl: _¡Hola! Que bueno que te encantara, me haces feliz:3 Aqui esta el capitulo 2, disfrutalo mucho, lo hago con amor;3_**

**Hikari no kokoro: _A mi tambien me encanta Lulu (Digo, ya se que es mi personaje y todo pero...) Me encanta escribir sobre ella. A mi me agrada Loki, (aveces e.e) pero en este fanfic es lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tuvo Lulu, asi que...¡Natsu tiene que ganarse su corazon :'D Gracias por tu Review, y no dejes de seguir este fanfic, por favor;3_**

**Misaky Eucliffe: _¡Que bueno que te gustara y te decidieras a leerlo! Aqui esta la continuacion, espero que te guste, siempre escribo con mucho amor, ¡Ah! y por favor no dejes de seguir este fanfic:3_**

**RinMeridisu: _¡Aqui esta la conti! :D Disfrutala mucho, mucho:3 ¡Y no dejes de seguir este fanfic porfavor!:3_**

**MerryHannonNyan: _¡Gracias por leerlo! :'D Aqui esta la conti, disfrutala ¡Y no dejes de seguir este fanfic! ¿Si?:3_**

**3HaH3:_ ¡Hi! Gracias por leerlo, me gusto que dijeras que te emociono:3 Aqui esta el capitulo, disfrutalo. Cuidate mucho y no dejes de seguir este fanfic porfavor;3_**

**Paz16: _Las excepciones son hermosas, te hacen sentir especial:3 Gracias por leer esta historia, es genial que esta te gustara. Continua leyendo este fanfic porfavor:3_**

**_Y esos fueron todos. _**

**__****_¡Gracias por dejar su opinion! ¡Y tambien gracias por los favoritos y alertas!_**

**_Me despido a seguir gozando mi buen humor:3_**

**_Se les quiere._**

**_-BliisAruasi-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Review?_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Explicaciones

**IMPORTANTE:**

_Me había olvidado de aclarar cierto detalle que recordé gracias al review de __Alex Darklight__ (Gracias _–w-)_ Natsu y Lucy estaban casados, y en este fic son un poco mayores a lo que son actualmente en la serie, ya que yo les calculo 16 o quizá 17 años (no conozco sus edades reales, si alguien las conoce les agradecería mucho que me las dijera D: ) me parecieron muy jóvenes para casarlos, así que en este fanfic han pasado alrededor de cuatro años desde el problema con Eclipse y los Dragones, por lo tanto los personajes de Natsu y Lucy tendrían más o menos 20 o 21 años. Lamento aclararlo hasta ahorita x_x_

* * *

**_-La Llave de Cristal-_**

**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_**

**_._**

_._

_Frase del día:_

_**Cada día esconde una nueva revelación **_

_**O un nuevo descubrimiento que puedo obtener**_

_**[Bruce Lee]**_

* * *

**PREVIAMENTE EN **_**LA LLAVE DE CRISTAL:**_

…Desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver como algo resaltaba del cuello de Lulu _¿Un dije?_Pensó Laxus, Después de verlo mejor se retractó _No, es una llave ¿De cristal? _Laxus tuvo una extraña sensación, ver esa llave no era algo especial, tampoco merecía su atención, o eso pensó hasta que...

—...Esa llave—murmuro asombrado —Esta brillando...

Lulu se percató de la mirada de Laxus, y colocando su dedo índice sobre el labio le indico que guardara el secreto. Laxus observo con algo de desconfianza a la pequeña rubia, pero eso no evito que le dedicara un asentimiento de cabeza...ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Explicaciones._**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el gremio oscuro que había raptado a Lulu, y a pesar de todo, la pequeña rubia sonreía con más fuerzas. Después de sentir el cálido abrazo de Natsu cuando este fue a rescatarla sentía como aun podía acercarse a él y lograr que la aceptara, contrario a lo que la rubia mantenía en su cabeza, Natsu no parecía comportarse diferente con la pequeña a los ojos del gremio. Siempre salía de misión, o estaba en una mesa con Happy.

Algo que si no pasaba desapercibido a sus compañeros, era que el hijo de Igneel cada vez peleaba más y más con Gray. Siendo que apenas unas semanas atrás ni siquiera le importaba recibir insultos por parte del mago de hielo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste desnudista de cuarta?! —Grito Natsu chocando frentes con un Gray en ropa interior.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste flamita! —Respondió el mago sin camisa.

— ¡Exhibicionista!

— ¡Cerebro de carbón!

Y muy pronto, su pelea comenzó a hacerse física arrastrando a varios miembros del gremio con ellos.

Desde la barra, Lulu observaba el bullicio del gremio bebiendo un jugo de manzana que Mirajane le había servido. Junto a ella estaban Levy y Lissana, quienes no podían evitar reír ante la alegría que se respiraba en el gremio. Una alegría que no se sentía desde hacía ya más de un año. Desde la muerte de Lucy, Natsu había perdido esa _chispa _que siempre lo caracterizaba, se había transformado en un solitario mago, y solo aceptaba la compañía de Happy. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Lulu, podían ver una gran diferencia en la actitud del Dragon Slayer. Simplemente en participar en las peleas del gremio e intercambiar insultos con el Fullbuster era una señal de que el Natsu que conocían estaba por regresar.

—Este jugo esta delicioso Mira-san —Dijo Lulu para después dar otro trago a su bebida.

—Me alegra que te guste Lulu-chan —Sonrió la mesera albina a la pequeña— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsu?

La pequeña hizo un pequeño Flashback en su mente, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro. Desde que su papá la había rescatado de "los tipos malos" ya no se portaba tan frio con ella, hablaban, reían ¡E incluso jugaba un poco con ella y Happy! Aunque, para la pequeña resultaba extraño que en cuanto cruzaran las puertas del gremio él se alejara rápidamente, como si temieran que descubrieran que su relación había mejorado mucho.

—Es un secreto —Murmuro la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mira rio, sabia por una fuente segura y sobornable —Happy— que la relación padre-hija de Natsu y Lulu iba mejorando, el gato era su informante al precio de un pescado, y Mirajane vaya que se aprovechaba de ello.

—Lulu, ¿Te gustaría ser parte del gremio? —Pregunto la chica de cabello blanco.

Por un momento los ojos de Lulu brillaron de emoción, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Mirajane.

— ¡Eso sería fantástico Mira-san! —Respondió emocionada, para después agregar con un ligero sonrojo —Pero todos aquí son tan geniales, creo que no podría adaptarme, mi poder mágico es muy débil y…

—Tonterías —Sonrió Mira interrumpiendo a Lulu — ¿Dónde quieres tu marca?

Dijo lo último Mirajane mientras sacaba de quien-sabe-donde la marca del gremio. Los ojos de Lulu fueron inundados por un brillante resplandor, ¡Admiraba ese gremio! En él sus padres se habían conocido, formado equipo y se habían relacionado ¿Cómo no amarlo?

—En…en —Pensaba Lulu—Etto…Mira-san ¿Dónde la tenía mamá?

Mirajane rio de nuevo enternecida.

—En la mano derecha, ¿Ahí está bien?

La pequeña de ojos marrones asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Mira coloco el sello sobre el lugar indicado y al retirarlo apareció la marca que representaba al destructivo gremio de un hermoso color azul celeste, quedando impreso en la mano de la pequeña niña.

Lulu corrió emocionada en busca de sus hermanas mayores.

— ¡Erza-nee! ¡Juvia-nee! —Llamo la atención de las magas — ¡Miren, me he tatuado la marca de Fairy Tail!

Ambas magas celebraron junto a la pequeña entre risas, y muy pronto varios miembros se acercaron a felicitar a la pequeña maga. Entre ellos Gray y Wendy, quienes compartían mesa con la maga de agua y con la de armadura.

En su esquina de siempre, Natsu observaba con una ligera sonrisa a Lulu, se sintió nostálgico ante la emoción que mostro Lulu al recibir la marca sobre la mano derecha, un pequeño _flashback _inundo su mente, donde una chica rubia, justo como Lulu, llegaba emocionada a él mostrando orgullosa su sello.

_Lucy _Fue el débil murmuro del Dragneel, el cual, simplemente quedo en el aire.

Después de su pequeña celebración, Erza y Juvia se unieron a las chicas en la barra, se sentaron a los lados de la pequeña rubia, cada una mimándola como solo ellas podían.

La Scarlet comía su típico pastel de fresa mientras hablaba con Lulu sobre una futura excursión de compras, donde todo seria para ella. Lulu intento negarse y decirle que no era necesario, pero la pelirroja estaba tan entusiasmada que decidió que lo mejor sería acompañarla.

—Erza-nee —Llamo Lulu a una de sus hermanas mayores.

Erza de inmediato centro su atención en la pequeña rubia de ojos color chocolate.

— ¿Podría probar tu pastel de fresa?

La maga de armadura quedo de piedra ante la petición, su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente y su mano apretó con posesividad la cuchara.

— ¿Q-Q-Quieres pro-probar de es-es-este pa-pastel? —Pregunto Erza mordiéndose la lengua para no decir _mi _pastel con un tono posesivo que podría asustar a la pequeña Lulu.

Lulu la miraba de una forma tan inocente mientras asentía, tan inocente, que Erza sintió como una flecha imaginaria se clavaba en su pecho.

Junto a la pequeña Lucy, Juvia se regocijaba en espera de la respuesta de Erza, si ella se negaba y hería los sentimientos de su hermanita ella podría consolarla y convertirse en su única y adorada hermana mayor. Al parecer, el embarazo hacia que la imaginación de la Loxar fluyera aún más fácilmente que antes.

Antes de que Erza pudiera dar su respuesta, Laxus se acercó a Lulu.

—Oi —Dijo el Dreyar para llamar la atención de la pequeña —Tenemos que hablar.

De pronto se sintió abrumado por la presencia de dos auras malignas a espaldas de Lulu, específicamente de dos sobreprotectoras hermanas mayores.

Lulu negó con la cabeza en dirección a Erza y Juvia.

—Está bien, confió en Laxus-niisama —Dijo la pequeña con una ligera sonrisa.

_¿Nii-sama? _Se repitió en las mentes de Juvia y Erza, y en lugar de que su aura asesina se redujera, esta aumento mucho más. ¡¿Quién diablos se creía Laxus para andar de hermano mayor de Lulu?!

El Dragon Slayer rubio sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, definitivamente ellas dos eran de temer.

Antes de que las amenazas de Juvia y Erza se hicieran verbales, Loki llego en medio de un resplandor dorado con su tan familiar traje negro y gafas oscuras.

— ¡Leo! —Salto de inmediato Lulu a los brazos del espíritu con una sonrisa.

—También me alegra verte Lulu-chan —Dijo el espíritu con una carcajada mientras abrazaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Desde una esquina del gremio, un mago con cabellera rosa gruñía ante la presencia del espíritu al lado de la pequeña, solo una oración se repetía en su mente _¡Leo es mi papá, yo quiero a Leo!_ Las manos del Dragneel se mantenían crispadas en puños ante la vista que tenía, su pequeña hija —la cual creyó haber perdido junto a Lucy— se encontraba riendo con el estúpido de Loki. No era la primera vez que sentía esos instintos asesinos, la última vez que quiso matar fue cuando Lucy aún vivía, y unos bastardos habían intentado ligarla. En ese preciso momento, Natsu se sentía igual que aquella vez, pero en ese instante, su furia se dirigía a un mujeriego de cabello naranja que poseía el cariño de su hija.

* * *

Volviendo a la tierna escena protagonizada por Loki y Lulu, un exasperado Laxus consideraba la opción de dejar para después sus preguntas a la pequeña.

— ¡Ah, cierto! —Exclamo de pronto Lulu con su aguda voz infantil —Laxus-niisama, ¿Querías decirme algo?

El Dreyar asintió a la pequeña no muy seguro si quería que hablaran ahí o no, ya que ella misma le había indicado que guardara el secreto.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué tiene que hablar una niña como tú con alguien como Laxus? —Cuestiono Leo alzando una ceja.

Laxus frunció el ceño, ¿A qué se refería con _Alguien como él_? Lulu sonrió y se acercó al oído del espíritu para susurrarle algo tan bajo que ni los Dragon Slayer presentes pudieron escucharla. Ni siquiera Laxus.

Cuando la pequeña termino, el espíritu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Confías en él? —Pregunto.

La pequeña Dragneel asintió sin vacilar. Loki suspiro, ajusto sus gafas y su saco para después dirigirse al nieto de Makarov.

—Debes confiar en cada palabra que te diga —Dijo Leo mientras bajaba a Lucy de sus brazos.

Laxus asintió.

—Ah, y Laxus…—Llamo el espíritu.

El Dreyar —Quien ya se había girado rumbo a la salida del gremio— dirigió su mirada hacia el espíritu.

—…Protégela —Susurro Loki.

De nuevo, Laxus asintió en dirección a Leo.

La pequeña niña —Cuyo físico la hacía aparentar tener poco más de cinco años— tomo la mano de Laxus y juntos salieron del gremio. Era fácil olvidar que Lulu no tenía ni dos años de haber llegado al mundo, su físico y madurez la hacían ver mucho mayor. En primer lugar, su cuerpo crecía rápido, pero su mente lo hacía aún más. Quizá fuera una niña, pero era muy lista para su edad.

Al ver como Laxus y Lulu salían solos del gremio, Natsu y un par de hermanas mayores tenían la intención de seguirlos pero Loki los detuvo alegando que la pequeña sabía lo que hacía, y que él confiaba plenamente en Lulu y ellos deberían hacer lo mismo.

Natsu —No muy confiado de sus palabras— se sentó en la barra con una ansiedad tremenda recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo.

Erza y Juvia mordían un pañuelo con frustración al igual que los Raijinshuu, las primeras porque al parecer Lulu confiaba más en Laxus que en ellas y los segundos por celos hacia la pequeña que obtenía la atención de su líder. Oh si, ya vería el Dragon Slayer cuando regresara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera del gremio Laxus era "arrastrado" por Lulu hacia algún lugar del cual no tenía conocimiento.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Cuestiono el Dragon Slayer a la pequeña.

Lulu lo miro con esos grandes ojos achocolatados y respondió:

—A un lugar donde nadie podrá espiarnos.

Laxus suspiro con fastidio, su respuesta le había aclarado más o menos _nada._

Continuaron caminando adentrándose más al bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago rodeado de pasto verde y oculto entre los árboles que lo rodeaban.

— ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? —Pregunto Laxus extrañado, pues según tenía entendido, Lulu había visitado Magnolia por primera vez cuando llego al gremio, y tampoco es que ella tuviera tiempo de dar recorridos turísticos por la ciudad, al menos no con Erza y Juvia sobreprotegiéndola.

—Alguien me lo dijo —Respondió en medio de un suspiro mientras soltaba la mano del Dreyar.

Una agradable corriente de aire se hizo presente moviendo el cabello de la pequeña y meciendo el abrigo que acostumbraba portar el rubio mayor.

— ¿Hablaras? —Pregunto Laxus impaciente por el silencio que se había apoderado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo mostrare… Laxus-niisama —Dijo mientras saca de entre sus ropas el collar con la extraña llave de cristal colgando.

Lulu cerró los ojos y suspiro, coloco la llave frente a ella y en un susurro muy bajo dijo:

—_Ábrete, puerta de la guardiana de las estrellas ¡__Amaris!_

Un resplandor plateado envolvió el lugar cegando momentáneamente a los presentes, cuando el fulgor desistió, Laxus pudo enfocar a una figura parada sobre el agua del lago. ¿O sería mejor decir flotando?

— ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto Laxus viendo como la figura sostenía a una inconsciente Lulu en sus brazos — ¿Qué le hiciste a la niña?

La desconocida figura portaba un vestido blanco con los hombros descubiertos, el largo del vestido llegaba más allá de sus pies y se acomodaba alrededor sin caer al lago, las largas mangas cubrían sus manos cayendo libremente con ligeras ondas. Una larga capa de un blanco puro adornado con destellos plateados cubría sus ojos y ocultaba su cabello. Lo único que podía ser visto era su nívea piel y sus rosados y finos labios.

—No temas Laxus Dreyar —Dijo la voz acompañada de un eco —Lucy-sama solo duerme, su poder mágico es muy limitado por lo cual le es difícil invocarme.

—Aun no respondes mi primera pregunta, y más importante aún… ¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre?

La figura del vestido blanco mostro una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, avanzo por el lago sin mojarse los pies o su atuendo, todo su entorno reflejaba un aura de paz. Al tocar el césped pequeños círculos de energía azul marcaban el lugar donde sus pies descalzos _deberían _tocar, y sin embargo no lo hacían, la dama solo flotaba sobre el verde suelo. La mujer se acercó a un árbol cercano y recostó a la pequeña Lulu en el. Acaricio el cabello rubio de su propietaria y después se giró a Laxus quien observaba incrédulo sus actos.

—Mi nombre es Amaris, espíritu guardián de las estrellas —Se presentó —Soy un espíritu de protección y sabiduría. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ocurre dentro de Fairy Tail ya que yo estoy ahí diariamente. También estoy al tanto de la confianza que mi dueña tiene depositada en ti. Aunque, siendo sincera, jamás imagine que fueras tú a quien ella me revelara primero.

Laxus chasqueo la lengua ligeramente avergonzado ¿Qué importaba que una niñita confiara en él? ¿Por qué parecía tan increíble? Ah, cierto. Porque él era Laxus.

— ¿Qué tiene de importante tu identidad? —Pregunto Laxus a la mujer frente a él.

—Bastante —Admitió el espíritu con su celestial voz, la cual, en ningún momento se librara del eco.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Cuestiono el rubio.

Amaris sonrió, llevo sus manos hasta la punta de la capa que cubría su cabeza, causando que las mangas se corrieran hacia atrás dejando ver sus blancas y finas manos. Arrojo la capa hacia atrás ante la atónita mirada de Laxus quien solo atino a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_Minna, una cansadisima y desvelada Bliis se reporta con el capitulo 3 de este fanfic que tenia un poco abandonado -w- _**

**_Como ven (Leen e.é?) la llave de cristal no era solo un adornito ;3 ¡Y en cuanto a la identidad de la tal Amaris...! quize seguir escribiendo y darles más misterio, pero una voz en mi cabeza llamada 'Intriga-sama' me dijo que lo terminara ahi ;3 Asi que odienla a ella, no a mi ._./ Aunque imagino que muchos de ustedes se dan una idea de quien es el espiritu Amaris o_o Piensen Minna, piensen ;3_**

**_Amaris, aah~ me encanto ese nombre. Es de origen Hebreo y su significado es "Hija de la luna", me imagine que, si ella es 'la guardiana de las estrellas' debia ser algo relacionado con la luna quien -para mi- siempre ha sido la reina del cielo nocturno -w-_**

**_Ademas, creo que en japones se pronunciaria __Amaris_**___**ū****,** **creo, no estoy segura ._.**_

___**Bue~ ¡Saludos! Estoy muriendo de sueño, asi que por hoy no respondere reviews Gomen -w- **_

___**...Si hay algun lector de "Lucy, Lucy y ¿Lucy?" estoy trabajando muy duro en el capitulo 4, y espero poder publicarlo en la semana ;3**_

___**Besos, cuidense y si comen chocolate recuerden que los estare observando o_O**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**.**_

___**¿Review? ;3**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Una promesa silenciosa

_-La Llave de Cristal-_

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_Frase del día:_

_**Toda mi vida**__**está cambiando cada día**__**  
**__**En todas las maneras posibles. **_

_**[Dreams -The Cranberries]**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Una promesa silenciosa.**_

* * *

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la pequeña demostración de Lulu a Laxus sobre su llave y de la presentación de la tal "Amaris". Desde entonces, la pequeña rubia se pegaba un poco más al nieto de Makarov, haciendo que se formara una nueva alianza en el gremio conformada por Erza y los Raijinshuu llamada: _Súper fortaleza para hacer que Lulu se aleje de Laxus y todo vuelva a la normalidad. _Hay que admitir que no son muy buenos para poner nombres. Obviamente, Juvia también era un miembro importante de esa alianza pero, la afortunada maga acababa de tener a su pequeño River-chan y por ese motivo sus actividades estaban suspendidas temporalmente. Aunque muy poco le importaba, después de todo, recibía más que nunca las atención de su Gray-sama, además Ri-chan era un bebe hermoso, y Juvia apostaba a que sería idéntico a Gray. Y vaya que estaba emocionada por eso.

— ¡Erza-nee, Erza-nee! —Llamaba una emocionada Lulu mientras tiraba de la mano de la chica de cabello rojo. — ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver Juvia-nee y a River-chan!

Desde una esquina del gremio Natsu veía con una imperceptible sonrisa a su pequeña hija rubia, se veía más grande, y no solo él lo había notado, todos en el gremio podían ver claramente que Lulu fácilmente lucia como una niña de seis o quizá siete años, y solamente había pasado poco más de un mes desde su llegada, ¿No había dicho Virgo que en tres meses ella crecía un año más?

La pronta maduración de sus facciones fue evidente desde la tarde que regreso con Laxus, nadie sabía que habían hablado esos dos, pero presentían que había pasado _algo _que acelero aún más el sentido del tiempo de la pequeña Lucy.

El hecho de que Lulu creciera más rápido preocupaba a más de uno, principalmente al pobre Dragneel, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que Lulu lo igualara en edad? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¡Qué clase de vida era esa!

* * *

En la segunda planta del gremio, dentro de la oficina del maestro, Makarov y Laxus se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro mirándose significativamente.

— ¿Comprendes que esto alterara muchas cosas, Laxus? —Hablo el maestro a su nieto.

Laxus —quien tenía los brazos cruzados— asintió al pequeño hombre frente a él. _Ella _le había pedido que no comentara su encuentro con nadie, pero el Dreyar considero buena idea informar al maestro y así pudieran idear una solución. Porque definitivamente arreglarían ese problema, eso corría por su cuenta, además, le había prometido a la pequeña Lulu Dragneel ayudarla. Y definitivamente eso haría.

_**Flashback **_

— ¿Qué tiene de importante tu identidad? —Pregunto Laxus a la mujer frente a él.

—Bastante —Admitió el espíritu con su celestial voz, la cual, en ningún momento se liberaba del eco.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Cuestiono el rubio.

Amaris sonrió, llevo sus manos hasta la punta de la capa que cubría su cabeza, causando que las mangas se corrieran hacia atrás dejando ver sus blancas y finas manos. Arrojo la capa hacia atrás ante la atónita mirada de Laxus quien solo atino a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

—N-No puede ser —Dijo Laxus retrocediendo.

— ¿Te sorprende? —Pregunto el espíritu con el inseparable eco que le daba una imagen aún más celestial.

— Pero tu…—Intento hablar el Dreyar mientras la señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

Amaris mostro una media sonrisa para después girarse a su durmiente dueña, la tomo en sus brazos acariciando la mano derecha de la pequeña con la reciente marca celeste. Su sonrisa se ancho aún más.

—Es hermosa ¿verdad? —Dijo en dirección al Dreyar.

El Dragon Slayer asintió levemente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la mujer mientras mimaba a la pequeña rubia.

—Quiero saber que paso. —Pidió Laxus al espíritu de las estrellas. —_Tú _estás muerta.

La mujer de vestido blanco negó con la cabeza.

—No te equivoques Laxus Dreyar—corrigió el espíritu —Lucy está muerta, yo soy Amaris.

El rubio apretó los puños y sin importarle si Lulu dormía o no grito:

— ¡No me jodas, eres igual a ella! _¡Eres _ella! —Lleno de rabia por el juego que mantenía la mujer con el delicado cabello de la pequeña Dragneel.

Amaris suspiro y aun con Lulu entre sus brazos se acercó más a Laxus para poder relatarle lo sucedido.

—No soy Lucy —Dijo con voz tranquila —Soy consciente que poseo su apariencia, pero eso no significa que sea ella.

El rubio no entendía absolutamente nada, y eso no pasó desapercibido para la mujer con la apariencia de la Heartfilia. Amaris era consciente de su parecido con Lucy, la madre de Lulu, pero ese hecho no era su culpa, simplemente fue cosa del destino.

—Te pediré algo, Laxus Dreyar —dijo la mujer del vestido blanco. — Por favor, confía en el relato que te contare. Es nada más que la verdad absoluta.

Laxus observo fijamente a la mujer con el rostro de Lucy, ¿debía confiar en ella? O mejor dicho ¿_podía _confiar en ella?

—El poder de Lucy-sama —dijo Amaris refiriéndose a Lulu— no tarda en enviarme de regreso a la llave, decide rápido.

El dragón Slayer asintió, no tenía alternativa. Después de todo, con esto tendría una versión de lo ocurrido durante el ataque de Blood Hell que no conocía, ¿Qué podía perder?

—Habla —sentencio por fin el rubio.

—Una cosa más —pidió el espíritu— No le cuentes a nadie de nuestro encuentro. Al menos por ahora.

De nuevo, Laxus le dedico un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Amaris extendió su palma y de ella broto una esfera de luz, en la cual, —poco a poco— podía distinguirse una imagen.

—Debo advertirte que seré breve. El poder de Lucy-sama no soportara mucho, además que, con esta pequeña demostración, su crecimiento se ha acelerado un poco. Así que mientras más rápido regrese a la llave será mejor.

Cuando se pudo enfocar bien en la pequeña esfera, claramente podía verse el escenario destruido del gremio, con varios miembros heridos o inconscientes. Laxus recordaba claramente ese momento, eso fue justo después de que los malditos lanzaran esa bomba mágica envolviendo todo con una cegadora luz. En ese pequeño lapso ese gremio oscuro había acabado con la vida de su amiga Heartfilia.

Eso era todo lo que él sabía.

—Tu expresión me dice que recuerdas este momento —Dijo Amaris. Después de sus palabras la imagen cambio y se podía ver claramente a una mujer con el símbolo de Blood Hell en el cuello en un amargo color borgoña. Claramente estaba huyendo mientras protegía un frasco con un líquido rojo…

—…Es la sangre de Lucy Heartfilia —Murmuro el espíritu.

El asesino de dragones desvió su mirada de la pequeña esfera al rostro del espíritu celestial.

— ¿La sangre?

Amaris asintió. Antes de que Laxus preguntaran porque ella se adelantó.

—Ese gremio ataco Fairy Tail en nombre de Zeref —Explico Amaris —Buscaban destruir al hijo del dragón junto a su portadora...

—Con eso se refieren a la hija de Lucy y Natsu —Interrumpió el rubio.

—Exacto. Aunque, su objetivo principal era obtener la sangre de Lucy Heartfilia. Mi dueña, Lucy-sama, era un obstáculo para su futuro, así que lo más sencillo para ellos fue eliminarla junto a su madre.

_Desgraciados _Pensó Laxus.

Amaris iba a continuar pero su cuerpo comenzó a verse borroso.

—Maldición —susurro la guardiana— ¡No me queda tiempo! No más interrupciones Laxus.

El nieto de Makarov vio como la niña aun dormida comenzaba a mostrar molestia en el rostro, y pequeñas gotas de sudor se posaban en su frente.

—Te lo dije Dreyar, el poder mágico de mi dueña es muy bajo, no soportara mucho tiempo más ¡Así que ponme atención!

La ruda voz de Amaris desesperada — más el eco que la acompañaba— no sonaban nada agradables ante los oídos de caza dragones rubio.

— A estas alturas, Blood Hell debe saber que Lulu, como tú llamas a mi dueña, está viva. Protégela. Cueste lo que cueste.

—Espera, ¿Por qué Blood Hell…

— ¡No me interrumpas! — Grito Amaris intentando explicar todo lo posible antes de regresar a la llave. — Además, hay una forma de hacer que Lucy Heartfilia regrese, ya que ella no está muerta, es decir, su cuerpo desapareció pero su alma quedo atrapada en algún lugar…

— ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Sí, Lucy está viva. Y hay una forma de hacerla volver.

Después de eso el espíritu desapareció por completo y Laxus apenas atrapo a Lulu antes que tocara el suelo.

¡Maldición! El espíritu se había marchado muy rápido, necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas.

El rubio sintió como la Dragneel rubia se removía entre sus brazos. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y lo observo con esos ojos chocolates.

—Tú me ayudaras a regresar a mamá ¿verdad, Laxus-niisama? —murmuro con la voz adormilada. — así…así papá será feliz también.

Y entonces volvió a caer dormida.

Ambos sabían que esa había sido una promesa silenciosa, un juramento que no necesitaba palabras para ser efectuado. Laxus ayudaría a Lulu y Natsu a recuperar a ese fragmento importante de su familia. Estaba seguro de ello.

Lucy Heartfilia volvería sí o sí.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

El dragón slayer rubio salió de la oficina de su abuelo y subió a la segunda planta donde podía ver el gremio entero.

Su vista se quedó fija en una Lulu tirando de la mano de Erza y Natsu. Parecía que de verdad tenida prisa por ir a visitar al nuevo Fullbuster.

El Dreyar noto que el cabello rubio de la pequeña Dragneel Heartfilia llegaba casi a la mitad de su espalda. Amaris tenía razón. En un mes, Lulu pasó de ser la pequeña de cuatro años a una niña que fácilmente podría pasar por alguien de seis.

Laxus apretó la madera del barandal en que apoyaba su cuerpo, necesitaba ver a Amaris para que resolviera sus dudas pero, ¡Maldición! Eso implicaba acelerar el crecimiento de la pequeña rubia que había decidido auto dominarse su hermana menor. Debía pensar en otra forma de resolver sus dudas.

* * *

Natsu y Lulu regresaban a casa luego de un agitado día jugando con River-chan, aunque bueno, el bebe solo los observaba jugar y hacer gesto frente a él, después todo, solo tenía dos semanas de vida, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Lulu caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ¡De verdad se había divertido mucho! Pero por otro lado, estaba muy cansada, quería llegar a casa, abrazar los múltiples peluches y muñecas que Erza, Juvia y Levy le habían obsequiado, para así dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Natsu observo de reojo como aun Lulu debajo de esa enorme sonrisa, se le veía que estaba cansada.

Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea y se abalanzo sobre la rubia.

— ¡Raaawrr! —Rugió juguetonamente mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y luego la alzaba en el aire.

Las musicales risas de Lulu no se hicieron esperar. Ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de Lulu.

Una personita le había dicho que si Lucy estuviera con ellos, no le gustaría nada que él, después de haberla esperado con tantas ansias, la rechace ante su llegada.

Y el Dragneel, al ver su veloz crecimiento no lo dudo más. No ignoraría a su hija. No más. Además, estaba a casi _nada _ de llegar a la pubertad si su crecimiento seguía al mismo ritmo, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que él, como todo buen padre celoso, empezara a ahuyentar pretendientes? Menos de dos años, si la cosa seguía igual. Natsu rezaba por encontrar una forma de detener tal crecimiento.

Llegaron a casa, y Lulu no tardo ni diez segundos en lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo. El mago le quito los zapatos recién adquiridos —cortesía de Lissana— así como sus calcetines y chaqueta. Dejándola en su cómodo vestido azul de tirantes.

La observo y maldijo para sus adentros el hecho de que Lulu heredara la belleza de Lucy, y no sería un problema si los hombres de Magnolia fueran estúpidos y/o ciegos, ¡Jodidos pervertidos! Y en medio de su cine mental, la mente de Natsu Dragneel comenzaba a maquinar múltiples torturas que —definitivamente— iba a probar.

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Tardar tanto en actualizar no estaba en mis planes. **

**Tch, luego de tanto tiempo vengo aquí, y me presento con un capitulo muy corto lleno de Ooc Q^Q de veras lo siento, pero el Ooc salió solito, y por más que quise cambiarlo no pude :C Siento que fue necesario para el curso de la historia QwQ **

**Err…hace tiempo que tenía el capítulo **_**casi**_** listo, lo único que me faltaba era terminar con el Flashback de Laxus, y ¡Aquí esta! Después de casi dos meses sin actualizar D: De veras lo siento, y err… no me odien, pero...hoy no contestare review ya que estoy haciendo una almohada para un proyecto ecológico y…y… soy un asco para las cosas manuales .-. Así que seguiré con eso(L) **

**¡Ah! Por cierto, Choco-Tail, gracias al sensual Google Chrome pude ver tu doujin y en serio que me emocione:3 Sentí muy bonito que tuvieras ese detalle y que te gustara mi fanfic, te mando muchos abrazos y besos llenos de chocolate *^* y dibujas muy bien, a diferencia mía que mis más grandes obras son los monitos de palitos :'D **

**En fin, esta nota ya está muy larga, así que no me queda más que agradecer a:**

Alex Darklight

lucydragneel099

Rushi111

CCPHyuga

Guest (Tu review me dejo algo desconcertada ._.)

Choco-Tail **(L)**

NaLu y SasuSaku

Ed-Chan121

elizagm13

Sakura Hatsu

Thargonite

**Amo sus Reviews casi tanto como mi pudding c': **

**Aunque hay un detalle que no se…bueno, 41 personas tienen esta historia en sus favoritos pero en el capítulo anterior 10 (muy amables y hermosas personas *3*) se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, yo sé que los autores no escribimos por reviews, pero hay que admitir que cuando ves que muchas personas toman parte de su tiempo en dejar su opinión te sientes bien contigo misma(o) así que anímense y dejen sus reviews, a veces es bueno dejar atras el **_**idioma perdido **_**de los Favoritos y alertas C: **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

_**-Nos leemos- **_


End file.
